


when you cross my mind

by grayparticles



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayparticles/pseuds/grayparticles
Summary: 축구선수 16과 스포츠 기자 33
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

'모나코에서 온 천재적인 미드필더가 AC 밀란의 암흑기를 끝내다'

코리에레 델로 스포르트에서 샤를 르클레르의 시즌 퍼포먼스에 대해 내린 평이었다. AS 모나코 유스 출신인 그는 열여섯의 나이에 정규 팀 주전이 되었고, 다섯 시즌을 꼬박 채운 후 스물하나의 나이에 AC 밀란의 클럽 사상 최고 이적료를 갱신하며 이적해온 참이었다.

그가 오기 전까지 AC 밀란은 코리에레 델로 스포르트의 표현처럼 '암흑기'를 겪고 있었다. 리그 성적은 7위로 챔피언스 리그는커녕 유로파조차 나가지 못했고, 리그 컵에서도 16강에서 탈락했다. 그런 AC 밀란으로 이적하겠다는 샤를의 선택에 그와 친한 많은 이들이 의구심을 표했으나, 샤를에게는 자신감이 있었다(그리고 그 자신을 포함해 주전을 대폭 보강하겠다는 구단 측의 약속 또한 있었다).

그의 자신감은 두 번째 시즌에 보답받았다. 그들은 승점 2점 차로 리그 준우승을 거뒀고, 챔피언스 리그에 진출했다. 아직 리그 컵 결승전이 남아있었으나 분위기는 마치 축제 같았다. 샤를은 차가워진 머리로 생각했다. '우승한 것도 아닌데, 왜 이렇게 기뻐하지?' 그는 이미 AS 모나코 시절 리그 1 우승을 겪은 경험이 있었다.

리그 컵에서 다름 아닌 샤를의 결승골로 우승 트로피를 들어올리게 되자, 클럽 내에서 샤를의 입지는 더없이 높아졌다. 적어도 샤를 본인은 그렇게 체감했다. 그에게 접근하는 사람은 수도 없었고, 샤를은 대부분을 쳐냈다.

그러나 기도 판 데 가르드의 초대만큼은 쳐낼 수 없었다.

기도는 전 AC 밀란 선수로, 흔히들 말하는 '레전드' 중 하나였다. 마흔 중반에 들어선 나이는 한 분야에서 좋게 말해 전설, 나쁘게 말해 퇴물 취급을 당하기엔 아직 이르다고 할 수 있었으나, 축구에서는 얘기가 달랐다.

어쨌든 이 네덜란드 출신의 축구선수는 밀라노에서의 삶에 지나치게 잘 적응했고, 주기적으로 파티를 열었다. 샤를 역시 밀라노에 고작 두 시즌 있었음에도 그의 파티에 세 번이나 간 적이 있었는데, 그의 모든 팀메이트들이 기도의 파티를 좋아했기 때문이다. 기도의 파티는 늘 요란했고, 화려했으며…….

'기껏 초대해놓고 어디 간 거지?' 샤를은 생각했다. 오늘따라 기도를 찾을 수가 없었다. 물론 그 늙은이의 얼굴을 딱히 보고 싶은 건 아니지만, 그래도 인사는 해야 할텐데, 라고 생각하며, 샤를은 정처 없이 발걸음을 옮겼다. 2층의 구석쯤에 도달했을 무렵이었다. 문이 벌컥 열렸고, 샤를은 반사적으로 물러섰다.

문이 채 다 열리기도 전에 뛰쳐나온 남자는 젊었다. 어딘가 익숙한 얼굴이었다. 남자의 머리카락은 흐트러져 있었고, 입가는 젖어있었다. 그 짧은 찰나에 새파랗게 날카로운 시선이 샤를의 얼굴을 훑고는 사라졌다.

"샤를! 여기서 뭐해."

방에서 뒤이어 나온 기도가 그를 보고 반가운 체를 했다. 샤를은 반사적으로 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다.

"기도, 반가워요."  
"나야말로. 우리 '프린치페'가 이런 누추한 파티까지 와주시다니 영광인데?"

기도는 호들갑을 떨었으나, 샤를은 조금 전 먼저 나왔던 남자에 대해 생각하느라 정신이 없었다. 내가 생각하는 그게 맞았을까? 기도랑 그렇고 그런 사이인가? 그나저나 처음 보는 얼굴은 아닌데, 누구지?

그런 그의 속을 아는지 모르는지, 기도는 자연스럽게 그를 1층으로 데리고 갔다. 우리 왕자님을 위해 건배하자고! 그의 목소리는 크고 요란했고, 샤를은 속으로는 질색하면서도 기도를 밀어내지는 못했다. 어쨌든 사람들은 기도를 따라 웃으면서 건배했으니까.

샤를은 얼마 지나지 않아 남자의 정체를 알게 되었다.

지고 스포츠 측에서 선수들을 인터뷰하고 싶어한다는 구단 관계자의 말을 들었을 때, 샤를은 반사적으로 닉 데 브리를 되돌아봤다. 닉은 그의 생각이 맞다는 듯이 고개를 끄덕거렸다.

"내 얘기 좀 좋게 해줘."  
"좋게 안 해도 어떻게든 좋게 짜깁기 해줄 걸?"

샤를의 말에 닉은 코에 주름이 잡히게 웃었다. 그는 샤를 자신보다 네 살 가량 많았음에도, 작은 체구 때문인지 더 어려 보였다.

지고 스포츠 기자는 방 안에서 그를 기다리고 있었다. 기자의 얼굴을 본 샤를은 잠시 놀랐다. 얼마 전 기도의 집에서 마주친 그 남자였다. 아마도 기도의 앞에서 무릎을 꿇고 있었을 남자는 태연하게 자신을 소개했다.

"맥스 베르스타펜이라고 합니다."

샤를은 자신을 소개하지 않았다. 그럴 필요가 없었기 때문이다. 맥스 역시 당연하다는 듯이 대화를 이어나갔다.

인터뷰는 평범했다. 지고 스포츠에서 진행하는 인터뷰인만큼, 팀메이트인 닉 데 브리를 어떻게 생각하느냐는 질문이 포함되었다는 사실이 우스웠을 뿐이다. 그 질문을 던지는 맥스 역시 조금 영혼이 없는 듯한 표정이어서, 샤를은 입술을 깨물어 웃음을 삼켜야 했다.

모든 질문이 끝나고 나서 맥스는 협조해주셔서 감사하다고 고개를 숙였다. 그리고는 몸을 일으켰다. 샤를은 문가로 가는 그의 뒷모습에서, 그가 왼발을 아주 미미하게 전다는 사실을 알아차렸다.

"기자님, 잠시만요."

그의 말에 맥스가 뒤를 돌아보았다. 샤를은 아무렇지도 않게 물었다.

"저희 지난 번에 기도의 집에서 보았죠?"  
"글쎄요……."  
"기도랑 어떤 사이에요?"

맥스는 불편하다는 듯이 어색하게 웃었다.

"제 사생활이 왜 궁금하시죠?"  
"그냥요. 기도 집에서 '기자'는 당신밖에 못 본 것 같아서 물어봤어요."

맥스는 잠시 그를 노려보았다. 예의 새파란, 차갑게 얼어붙은 듯한 시선이었다. 얼음송곳 같은 시선은 샤를의 속을 헤집는 듯했다.

"당신이 알 바는 아닌 것 같네요."  
"맥스!"

그제야 그들은 방 안에 둘만 있는 것이 아니라는 사실을 알아차렸다. 대경실색한 지고 스포츠 라이터가 맥스를 힐난했다. 아마 앞으로도 AC 밀란의 전성기를 이끌, 인터뷰할 일이 많은 선수의 심기를 왜 괜시리 거슬렀냐고 지적하는 것이리라. 샤를은 그냥 그 자리를 나와버렸다.

집으로 돌아오는 길에 샤를은 맥스 베르스타펜이라는 이름을 검색했다. 네덜란드어 철자에는 익숙하지 않았으므로 그는 몇 번인가 검색어를 고쳐야 했다. 샤를은 맥스의 인스타그램 계정을 훑어보았다. 사진은 많지 않았고, 그는 금세 몇 년 전 사진에 도달했다.

PSV 아인트호벤의 유니폼을 입은 어린 맥스가 웃고 있었다.

"그 기자 잘 알아?"  
"나랑 식사 정도는 가끔 하지."

맥스에 대해 물어보자, 닉은 그렇게 대답했다. 얼굴에는 호기심이 가득했다. 마치 샤를이 왜 그에게 관심을 갖는지 궁금하다는 듯이.

"혹시 그 사람……."  
"뭐?"  
"아냐."

기도와의 관계에 대해 알고 있느냐고 물으려다가, 그는 고개를 저었다. 아무래도 떳떳한 관계는 아닌 듯했으니까. 여전히 호기심 어린 시선으로 그를 가만히 바라보던 닉이 되물었다.

"맥스한테 관심 있어?"  
"뭐?"  
"소개는 시켜줄 수 있어. 근데 잘 된다고 장담은 못 하겠네."  
"그, 그게 무슨 소리야?"

샤를은 드물게도 심약한 목소리로 되물었다. 닉은 눈을 깜빡거렸다.

"맥스, 게이거든. 알 만한 사람들은 다 아는 사실이라, 너도 알게된 줄 알았는데? 관심 있는 거 아니었어?"  
"아니, 꼭 그런 건 아닌데. 그냥, 그래. 조금 궁금했을 뿐이야."  
"근데 소개해준다고 해도 잘 안 될 가능성이 높지. 난 그런 소개팅은 주선 안 해."  
"그게 무슨 뜻인데?"

여태껏 그 누구에게도 거절당할 가능성에 대해 생각해 본 적 없는 샤를은 어딘가 울컥하여 물었다. 닉은 오묘한 표정으로 대꾸했다.

"맥스, 나이 많은 남자만 좋아하거든."  
"……아, 어쩐지."  
"어쩐지?"

닉의 목소리에는 흥미로운 가십거리를 찾아낸 흥분이 고스란히 묻어있었다. 샤를은   
망설이다가 그가 목격했던 일을 언급했다. 닉은 큰 목소리로 외쳤다.

"기도라고? 유부남이잖아?"  
"너무 목소리가 커."  
"세상에, 맥스. 어쩌다가. 안 되겠어, 맥스랑 얘기 좀 해야지."  
"아니, 제발 하지 마. 내가 말했다는 걸 알 테니까."

그러나 닉은 들은 체도 하지 않았다. 곧바로 그 자리를 뛰쳐나가는 닉을 보며, 샤를은 그가 단단히 실수를 했다는 걸 깨달았다.

맥스 베르스타펜과 PSV 아인트호벤을 함께 검색해서 한참을 스크롤을 내리던 샤를은 원하는 페이지를 찾아냈다. 어린 맥스가 PSV의 유스였다는 것을 알아낸 그는 잠시 상념에 잠겼다. 어떻게 하면 PSV 같은 클럽의 유스가 자라서 스포츠 기자 따위나 되는 것인지 알 수 있었다.

아니, 스포츠 기자라는 직업을 모욕하려는 것은 아니었다. 그러나 흔히들 스포츠지에 대해 갖는 선입견─셀러브리티의 사생활에 집착하는 황색 언론 같은─이 있지 않은가.

그런 생각 따위를 하며 오프 시즌의 하루하루를 보낼 무렵, 닉에게서 연락이 왔다.

\- 우리 집으로 좀 와.  
\- 갑자기?  
\- 어차피 할 일도 없잖아.

……닉의 말이 맞았다. 샤를은 그가 왜 자신을 부르는지 고민했지만, 어쨌든 할 일도 딱히 없었기에 닉의 집으로 향했다.

거실에는 이제는 지난 며칠 간의 인스타 스토킹으로 인해 익숙한 사람이 앉아있었다.

"시뇨르 베르스타펜."  
"집어치우시죠. 저는 당신이 무슨 자격으로 제 사생활에 대해 떠들고 다니는 건지 궁금한데."  
"유부남이랑 자는 것도 사생활인가?"

샤를은 저도 모르게 내뱉었다. 그 말을 들은 닉이 Oooh, 하며 자리를 피하려는 시늉을 했다(실제로 피하지는 않았다. 그는 이 상황을 지나치게 흥미롭게 관찰하고 있었으니까). 맥스는 잠시 닉을 노려보다가, 다시 샤를을 마주 보았다.

"어쨌든 당신 알 바는 아니지."  
"당신? 우리가 서로를 Tu로 부를 정도의 사이인가?"  
"말꼬리 잡지 마."

맥스의 말에 샤를은 두 손을 들었다.

"그래, 내가 잘못했어. 어떻게 사과해야 될까? 인스타그램에 사과문이라도 올릴까?"  
"당신, 정말 인간 쓰레기군."  
"그런 말은 태어나서 처음 듣는데. 더군다나……. 유부남 좆 빨아주는 사람이 할 말인가?"

그 말에 맥스는 마침내 샤를에게 달려들었다. 닉은 이를 예상하고 있었다는 듯이 재빨리 맥스를 떼어냈다. 이러지 마, 맥스.

"이거 놔, 저 새끼 죽여버릴 거야."

네덜란드어를 알아들을 수는 없었지만, 샤를은 왠지 그 말의 뜻을 알 것도 같았다.

"어디 그럴 수 있으면 해보든가."

샤를은 프랑스어로 대꾸했다. 닉은 질린다는 표정으로 외쳤다. 둘 다 진정해 봐, 난 너네 화해시키려고 부른 거거든?


	2. Chapter 2

시즌 개막까지는 아직 약간의 시간이 남아 있었고, 하나둘씩 밀라노로 돌아온 선수들은 마지막 휴가를 만끽하기 위해 몸부림쳤다.

샤를은 몇 개의 파티에 더 초대되었다. 그를 초대한 사람들은 샤를이 웬만한 파티—그러니까 기도 판 데 가르드가 주최하는 정도의 파티—가 아닌 이상 참석하지 않는다는 사실을 알고 있었기 때문에, 어딘가 망설이는 기색으로 말을 꺼냈다. 그러나 샤를은 웬일로 순순히 모든 제안에 yes라고 답했고, 곧 그가 끔찍하게 외로움을 타고 있다는 말 같지도 않은 소문이 퍼져 나갔다.

그가 이토록 많은 파티에 가는 진짜 이유는 오로지 단 한 사람만이 알고 있었다. 닉 데 브리는 질린다는 얼굴로 말했다.

“너, 맥스한테 관심 있는 거면 그냥 포기하는 편이 나을걸. 그런 식으로 자연스러운 만남을 추구하는 척하는 것보다는…….”  
“그런 거 아니라니까?”

아니긴, sei fottuto bugiardo. 닉은 그렇게 대꾸했고, 샤를은 그의 문법 실수를 지적할까 하다가, 더 이상 첨언하지 않았다. 그는 정말로 맥스에게 그런, 종류의 관심이 있는 게 아니었다. 그에게는 그럴 이유가 _전혀_ 없었다. 일 프린치페라는 별명이 붙은 AC 밀란의 주전에겐 네덜란드 출신의 스포츠 기자 말고도 신경 써야 할 일이 차고 넘쳤다. 그가 파티에 가는 건 오로지…….

그가 맥스 베르스타펜과 재회한 것은 다섯 번째 파티에서였다. 재회라는 표현은 부적절할 수도 있었다. 둘 중 한 명은 제정신이 아니었으니까.

그러니까, 제정신이 아닌 쪽은 맥스였다. 맥스는 술—혹은 다른 것—에 취해 비틀거리고 있었고, 그런 그의 허리를 한참 나이가 많은 누군가가 감싸고 있었다. 남자는 맥스의 뺨을 툭툭 두들기며 뭐라고 말을 이어나가고 있었고, 맥스는 완전히 풀린 얼굴로 웃었다.

Mi scusi, 하며 샤를은 남자에게 말을 걸었다. 이쪽은 지금 저랑 할 얘기가 있거든요. 맥스의 아버지뻘 될 듯한 나이의 남자는 샤를을 위아래로 훑어보았다. 그가 누군지 모를 리는 없을 것이다. 남자는 묘한 웃음을 지으며 물러섰고, 샤를은 맥스를 부축했다.

“기자 양반, 정신 차려.”

그러나 맥스는 정신을 차리지 않았고, 샤를은 잠시 한숨을 쉰 후 그를 끌고 나왔다. 다행히 택시를 잡는 데는 오래 걸리지 않았다. 그리 멀지 않은 자신의 집 주소를 읊은 샤를은 이제는 네덜란드어로 뭐라 중얼거리기 시작한 맥스를 돌아보았다.

“조용히 좀 해.”

맥스는 눈을 깜빡거렸다. 그때마다 속눈썹 사이로 새파란 두 눈이 얼핏 보였다. 그들이 처음, 그리고 두 번째로 만났을 때 그 눈은 샤를을 해부할 듯 날카롭게 바라봤으나, 지금은 탁해져 있었다. 오래 지나지 않아 그들은 샤를의 집에 도착했고, 그는 택시 기사가 부른 것보다 넉넉한 돈을 건네고 주저 없이 택시에서 내렸다.

손님 방은 2층에 있었으나, 한창 전성기의 운동선수인 그에게도 도저히 인사불성인 성인 남자를 끌고 계단을 올라갈 자신은 없었다. 하는 수 없이 샤를은 맥스를 자신의 방으로 반쯤 끌다시피 데리고 갔다. 그를 침대에 눕히고, 그 자신도 쓰러지듯 옆에 눕는 것이 샤를의 마지막 기억이었다.

다음 날 눈을 뜬 샤를은 옆에 누워있는, 하룻밤 사이에 수염이 꺼끌꺼끌하게 난 다소 못난 얼굴의 기자를 보고 그의 기억 밖에 무슨 일이 있는 것은 아닌지 잠시 고민했다. 곧 아무 일도 없었다는 다행스러운 결론을 내린 그는 맥스가 엎어진 채 자게 내버려 두고는, 커피를 내리기 위해 침대에서 일어섰다. 자신의 것만 내릴지 한참 고민하던 샤를은, 선심 쓰듯 두 번째 잔을 내렸다. 양손에 커피 두 잔을 들고 돌아섰을 때, 침대에서 몸을 일으킨 맥스가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그를 바라보고 있었다.

“너……. 여기가 어디야?”  
“내 집이야.”

그 말에 맥스는 한참 동안 무언가를 떠올리려고 하는 것 같았고, 샤를은 어쩐지 그가 지금 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 정확히 알 수 있었다. 어쨌든 샤를은 그에게 커피를 건넸고, 맥스는 얌전히 커피를 받아 마셨다. 내려앉은 침묵 속에 그들은 잠시 커피를 마셨다. 먼저 입을 연 쪽은 맥스였다. 그래, 궁금한 게 많겠지.

“어제 설마, 그, 우리…….”

맥스의 입에서 ‘우리’라는 단어가 나온 것은 처음이었다. 샤를은 웃음을 삼키며 말했다.

“아니야.”  
“다행이군.”

맥스의 짧은 감상에 샤를은 일부 동의하면서도 어쩐지 배알이 뒤틀리는 것을 느끼는 걸 느꼈다. 아니, 뭐가 다행이야? 나랑 하면 자기 입장에서는, 괜찮은 거 아닌가? 나만한 상대가 어디 있다고? 당장 본인이 자고 다니는 늙은 남자들이랑 비교해보았을 때……. 샤를의 끝없이 이어지는 생각을 끊은 것은 맥스의 다음 질문이었다.

“그런데 왜 내가 네 집에 있는 거지?”

술에서 덜 깬 맥스는 그에게 완전히 반말을 썼으나, 샤를은 이에 대해 뭐라고 하지 않았다. 어쩌면, 인정하고 싶지는 않지만, 그가 바라는 바이기도 했다.

어쨌든 샤를은 솔직히 말할지 말지, 잠시 고민했다. 네가 또 어떤 늙은 남자에게 대줄까 봐, 그 꼴을 내버려 두기 싫어서 데리고 왔어. 그렇게 대답할 수도 있었다. 그렇다면 맥스는 이렇게 묻겠지. 그걸 네가 왜 신경 쓰는데?

그리고 샤를은 그 질문만큼은 대답할 수 없었다. 그 자신도 정답을 몰랐으니까. 그래서 그는, 비겁하다는 것을 알면서도, 이렇게 대답했다.

“……나도 모르겠어.”  
“하, 그런데 아무 일도 없었다 이거지.”

맥스는 피식피식 웃었다. 샤를은 뭐라 대답해야 할지 몰랐으나, 때마침 침대에서 일어난 그가 샤를에게 물었다.

“샤워 좀 써도 될까?”  
“물론.”

그 대답은 반사적으로 나온 거였다. 아니, 잠깐, 지금 화장실이 어떤 꼴이지? 샤를은 떠올리려고 했으나, 기억이 나지 않았다. 괜찮겠지, 생각하며 샤를은 그를 화장실로 데리고 갔다. 다행히 화장실은 비교적 깨끗한 상태를 유지하고 있었다. 맥스가 문을 잠근 후, 샤를은 그가 입을 만한 옷이 있는지 찾아보았으나, 아직 뜯지 않은 새 옷은 구단에서 지급한 트레이닝 기어뿐이었다. 순간 자신의 이름이 적힌 상의를 입은 맥스의 모습을 떠올린 샤를은 잠시 굳었다가, 결국 무난한 새 옷가지들을 찾아내 문 앞에 두고 자신의 침실로 돌아왔다.

침대를 정리하던 그는 뒤에서 들려온 발소리에 고개를 돌렸고, 머리카락이 젖어 있는 맥스와 눈이 마주쳤다. 순간 그들은 아무 말도 없이 서로를 응시했다. 상대를 파악하는 것도, 계산하는 것도 아니었다. 그저 자신의 눈앞에 있는 상대의 존재를 바라보는 것일 뿐이었다.

“……어쨌든, 재워줘서 고마워.”

샤를은 맥스의 말이 그리 로맨틱하지 않다고 생각했다가, 그런 스스로의 생각에 화들짝 놀랐다. 아니, 굳이 로맨틱해야 할 이유는 또 뭐란 말인가. 맥스는 자신의 옷가지와 짐을 챙겼고, 샤를은 문득 그를 붙잡고 싶다고 생각했다.

“저기, 내가 예전에 했던 말—”  
“아, 그거.”

다행히 샤를이 ‘용서해 주는 거지?’ 같은 낯부끄러운 말을 입에 담을 필요는 없었다. 맥스는 이미 그가 무슨 말을 하려는지 알고 있었다.

“더 이상은 신경 안 써. ……어쨌든 사실이기도 했고.”

그는 이탈리안처럼 손을 내저으며 말했다.

“그런데 왜 그랬던 거야? 내 말은, 기도라니.”

샤를은 불쑥 물었다. 지금이라면 물어볼 수 있을 것 같아서였다. 어쩐지 지금은 상대방이 평생 알고 지내 온 사람처럼 느껴졌으니까. 맥스 역시 마찬가지였는지, 그는 기분이 상한 기색 없이 대꾸했다.

“글쎄, 나도 잘 모르겠어. 어쨌든, 그건 실수가 맞았어. 더 이상은 안 그러기로 했으니까.”  
“다행이네.”  
“다행인가? ……너에게 다행일 일은 아니지.”

그렇게 말한 후, 잠시 망설이던 맥스는 덧붙였다.

“어쨌든, 다음엔 좀 더 프로페셔널한 상황에서 만났으면 하는데, 어떻게 생각해?”  
“마찬가지야.”

별로 마찬가지는 아니었음에도, 샤를은 자존심을 세워 그렇게 대답했다. 맥스는 웃는 건지, 찌푸리는 건지, 알기 힘든 표정을 지은 후 집 밖으로 나갔다. 샤를은 창밖으로 그가 택시를 타고 떠나는 것을 지켜보았다.

갑작스레 조용해진 집안에서, 샤를은 맥스가 두고 간 수첩을 발견했다. 잠시 고민하던 그는 결국 호기심을 참지 못하고 그 수첩을 열어보았고…….

\- 닉, 맥스 베르스타펜 번호 알아? 지금 당장 연락해야 할 거 같아.  
\- 또 무슨 일인데.

그렇게 말하면서도 닉은 순순히 번호를 알려주었다. 샤를은 그에게 전화를 걸었고, 꽤 오랜 시간이 지난 후에야 맥스는 전화를 받았다.

“맥스 베르스타펜입니다. 무슨 일이시죠?”  
“너, 무슨 일을 벌이고 다니는 거야?

맥스는 한참 동안 말이 없었다. 곧 그가 가방을 헤집는 소리가 전화 너머로 들렸다. 잠시 후 그는 평소보다 더욱더 날카로워진 목소리로 물었다. 내 수첩, 너한테 있어?

“그래. 이제 어떻게 할 거야?”  
“어떻게 하긴…….”

출발했던 데로 돌아가 주세요, 택시 기사에게 말하는 맥스의 목소리가 들렸고, 곧 전화가 끊어졌다. 샤를은 순식간에 까매진 핸드폰 액정을 들여다보았다.

그리 오랜 시간이 지나지 않아, 집 앞에 도착한 택시의 엔진 소리가 들렸다. 샤를은 어떤 말을 해야 할지 고민했으나, 문이 열리고 맥스의 얼굴을 마주 본 순간 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 맥스의 얼굴에는 생전 처음 보는 절박함이 묻어 있었다.


	3. Chapter 3

한 달 후

  
새 시즌의 개막전은 홈에서의 무난한 승리로 돌아갔다. 대승이라고 부를 수는 없지만 어쨌든 승점 3점을 가져가는 종류의, 1-0이라는 스코어로 끝난 경기였다. 샤를 르클레르에게는 당연히 마이크가 다가왔고, 그는 언뜻 무신경하게 비칠 수도 있는 태도를 천사 같은 미소로 얼버무리며 빨리 시간이 흘러가길 기다렸다.

그러던 중, 그는 닉에게로 향하는 지고 스포츠의 스탭들을 발견했다. 당연하게도 마이크를 잡은 것은 맥스 베르스타펜이었다. 맥스는 닉에게 말을 걸기 전 고개를 힐끗 돌렸는데, 마침 그를 보고 있던 샤를과 시선이 마주쳤다. 샤를은 눈인사를 했고, 맥스는 잠시 당황했으나 곧 닉에게로 몸을 돌렸다. 닉의 어시스트로 들어간 골이었으니 할 말이 많을 것이 당연했다.

카메라가 꺼진 후에 리포터가 진심으로 궁금하다는 듯이 물었다.

"맥스랑 아는 사이인가요?"  
"뭐, 얼굴만 아는 정도입니다."

경기가 끝난 지 꽤 오랜 시간이 지나 땀이 마르기 시작했다. 온몸이 추워지는 것을 느끼며 샤를은 눈을 깜빡거렸다. 리포터는 그렇군요, 하며 애매한 미소를 지었다. 샤를은 그의 평판이 어디까지 떨어져 있는 것인지 진심으로 궁금해졌다.

샤를이 맥스의 수첩을 발견했던 날, 맥스는 곧바로 그의 집에 되돌아왔다. 샤를은 수첩에 네덜란드어와 영어, 그리고 이탈리아어로 적힌 메모들을 유심히 읽어보던 참이었다. 곧 맥스가 도착했고, 벨이 울렸다. 맥스는 문이 열리자마자 손을 내밀었다.

"돌려줘."  
"그 전에 잠깐, 내용에 대해서 얘기 좀 하고 싶은데."  
"네가 알 바 아냐."  
"난 이 구단의 선수야. 구단의 이런… 일에 대해서는 알 권리가 있다고 생각하는데?"  
"그건 네 생각이고."

맥스는 툴툴거렸다. 그러나 샤를은 이를 신경 쓰지 않았다. 묻고 싶은 것이 많았으니까.

"이런 건 다 어떻게 안 거야? 늙다리들이랑 자서?"  
"되게 기분 나쁘게 말한다?"

그러면서도 그는 딱히 부정하지 않았고, 이 사실은 어쩐지 샤를의 기분을 잠시나마 상하게 만들었다. 정말로 잠자리에서 얻어낸 정보들이었다는 거지.

"앞으로 어떻게 할 생각인데?"  
"……."

맥스는 굳게 입을 닫았다. 샤를은 별생각 없이 되물었다.

"아직 안 정했어?"

그 말에 맥스는 고개를 끄덕거렸다. 설마 했는데, 정말로 아직 어떻게 할지 안 정한 거였다니. 샤를은 그가 예상보다 순진하다고 생각했다. 그래도 이 사실들을 언론사에 넘겨버리지 않을 정도의 정신은 있어서 다행이었다. ……이를 제대로 보도할 이탈리아 언론은 없을 테니까.

"증거는 있고?"  
"모으고 있어."  
"어떻게?"  
"그건……."

샤를은 충동적으로 불쑥 말했다.

"내가 도와줄 수 있어."  
"네가?"

맥스는 믿기지 않는다는 듯이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 그의 의심은 합리적이었다. 샤를은 팀의 간판 선수였고, 이런 위험한 일에 말려들 이유가 없었다. 무슨 꿍꿍이 속이 있는 게 분명했다.

"뭘 원하는데?"  
"네가 뭘 줄 수 있느냐에 따라 다르지."

샤를의 대답에 맥스는 헛웃음을 내뱉었다. 그에게 돈이 필요 없다는 것─정확히 말하자면, 맥스가 샤를이 필요로 할 만한 액수의 돈을 절대 줄 수 없다는 것─은 둘 모두가 아는 사실이었다. 그들의 시선이 한참 동안 얽혔다. 잠시 후 맥스는 느릿느릿하게, 어딘가 제안하는 듯한 말투로 물었다.

"너, 남자랑도 자?"

전혀 예상하지 못했던 것은 아니었으나, 정말로 이럴 줄은 몰랐기 때문에 샤를은 기가 막힌다는 듯이 대꾸했다.

"제정신이야?"  
"뭐, 그런 게 아니면 내가 너한테 뭘 해줄 수 있는데."  
"솔직히 없긴 하지. 그래도 그건 좀."  
"그건 좀? 나, 잘하긴 하거든."

그런 시답잖은 대화가 조금 더 이어졌고, 맥스는 몸에 뻣뻣하게 들어갔던 힘을 풀고 벽에 몸을 기댔다. 샤를이 그와 자자고 하지 않을 것이 분명해졌기 때문일 것이었다.

"그러면 이렇게 하자. 네가 아는 걸 전부 알려줘. 그러면 내가 할 수 있는 일을 해줄게. ……내 도움이 필요할 거야, 베르스타펜."

샤를이 그를 성으로 부르자, 맥스는 흠칫 놀랐다. 그러더니 잠시 고민하는 것 같았다. 짧은 시간이 지난 후, 맥스는 고개를 끄덕거렸다. 어차피 그가 잃을 것은 없었으니까.

샤를은 손을 내밀었고, 맥스는 그 손을 잡았다. 둘 중 누구도 예상하지 못했던 동맹이었다.

"둘이 어쩌다가 친해진 거야?"  
"그, 그게 무슨 소리야?"

닉의 말에 맥스는 새된 목소리로 되물었다. 닉은 코웃음을 쳤다.

"샤를이 너에 대해서 물어봤다고."  
"뭘 물어봤는데?"  
"그냥, 잘 지내냐, 그런 얘기. 근데 그런 거 궁금해하는 사이 아니었잖아? 샤를이 말을 좀 심하게 하기도 했었고─"  
"지금도 심하게 해."  
"그래? 그런데 친한 거구나. 음, 뭔가 복잡한 사이 같으니까 나는 빠질게."  
"무슨 생각을 했는지는 모르겠지만, 그런 거 아니거든."

그때 얄궂게도 전화가 왔다. 벨 소리가 울리자마자 닉은 맥스의 핸드폰 화면으로 시선을 떨어뜨렸고, 맥스가 샤를의 이름을 가렸을 때는 이미 늦은 후였다. 전화 받아봐, 닉은 웃음기 섞인 목소리로 말했다. 맥스는 그를 한 번 노려보고는 전화를 받았다.

[왜 전화했어? 아, 지금 닉이랑 같이 있어. 그래, 나중에 얘기해. 끊어.]

짧은 전화가 끝난 후 닉의 표정을 본 맥스는 얼굴을 두 손에 파묻었다. 닉은 낄낄거리며 웃었다.

"부끄러워할 필요 없어. 네가 드디어 나이가 스무 살 이상 차이 나지 않는 남자들을 만나지 않는 것만 하더라도 장족의 발전인걸."  
"그냥 아무 말도 하지 말아줄래?"  
"그나저나 샤를은 좀 의외인데."  
"그런 거 아니라니까."  
"그럼 대체 뭔데?"

닉의 질문에 맥스는 아무 대꾸도 하지 못했다. 얼굴이 확 붉어진 채 아무 말도 하지 못하는 맥스를 보던 닉은, 결국은 배를 잡고 웃었다. 맥스는 이를 전부 샤를의 탓으로 돌리기로 했다.

"그게 왜 내 탓인데?"  
"애초에 네가 아니었더라면 시작도 안 했을 테니까."

그렇게 말하며 맥스는 자기 집이라도 온 것처럼 소파에 편하게 기댔다. 그 모습을 본 샤를은 혀를 가볍게 차고는 냉장고를 열었다. 마실만한 거라고는 맥주 한 캔밖에 남아있지 않았고, 이 사실을 알리자 맥스는 그거라도 달라고 말했다. 그에게 캔을 건넨 샤를은 그가 맥주를 마시는 모습을 지켜보았다.

"그래서 이번 주에는 성과가 있었어?"  
"아직. 너무 묻고 다니면, 사람들이 의심할 테니까."  
"누구에게 묻는데?"  
"너도 아는 사람들."

맥스는 스스로의 말이 어이가 없는지 푸스스 웃었다. 평소였더라면 샤를은 그 사람들과도 잤느냐고, 그런 식으로 묻고 다니는 거냐고 쏘아붙였을 것이다. 그러나 어쩐지 오늘은 그러고 싶지 않았다.

그들이 함께하기로 한 지 어느덧 한 달이 넘었다. 그동안 그들은 매주 만나면서 어떤 진전이 있었는지에 대해 얘기를 나눴다. 주로 얘기를 하는 쪽은 맥스였다. 지금 당장으로서는 샤를에게 이 문제를 파고들 충분한 시간이 없었으나, 추후 결정적인 정보를 제공하는 것은 그가 될 터였다.

샤를은 목이 타는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 맥스의 손에서 캔을 잡아들었다. 맥스가 놀란 눈으로 그를 올려다보았다.

"이거밖에 안 남았다고 말했잖아."  
"그렇다고 나한테 준 걸 다시 뺏어가는 게 어디 있어."

그는 맥스의 툴툴거림을 무시하고 맥주를 들이켰다.

"아무튼 그래서 닉은 우리가 사귀는 줄 알아."  
"뭐?"  
"우리가 무슨 일을 하고 있는지 알려줄 수는 없으니까, 차라리 그렇게 알고 있는 편이 나을 것 같아서."

샤를의 눈치를 슬쩍 본 맥스가 덧붙였다. 기분 나빠? 그 질문에 샤를은 뭐라고 대답할 수가 없었다. 기분이 나쁘냐고? 그런 것 같기도 했다. 아니, 정확히는 스스로도 어떤 기분인지 모른다는 쪽이 정확할 것이다. 그리고 이 모든 것을 맥스에게는 설명할 수 없었다. 결국 그는 고개를 젓는 쪽으로 대답을 대신했다.

다행이네, 그렇게 말하며 맥스는 작게 웃었는데, 그때 샤를의 충동이 고개를 들었다. 결국 샤를은 맥주 캔을 내려놓고 대신 맥스의 얼굴을 두 손으로 붙잡았다. 그리고는 그가 당황하여 몸을 뺄 새도 없이 키스했다.

키스라는 말을 붙이기에는 다소 멋쩍은 입맞춤에 가까웠다. 맥주에 젖은 입술이 서로 스쳤을 뿐이었다. 그런데도 샤를은 그 짧은 스침에서 스스로 생각하기에도 비이성적일 정도로 달아올랐다. 그러나 맥스는, 완전히 당황한 표정으로 그를 보고 있었다. 자존심이 욕정을 이겼고, 샤를은 기분이 상한 채 손을 거뒀다.

어색하게 내려앉은 침묵을 깬 쪽은 맥스였다.

"나, 이제 가볼게."

그리고는 샤를이 붙잡을 새도 없이 재빨리 집을 나섰다. 아니, 붙잡고 싶기는 했던 걸까? 그의 뒷모습을 보며 샤를은 고민했다. 그나저나 이제 밖에서 마주쳤을 때 어떻게 대해야 하지? 생각이 많아졌고, 결국 샤를은 그날 밤을 거의 뜬눈으로 지샜다.

다음 날 트레이닝에서 초주검이 되었을 정도로.


End file.
